Puzzle
Nearly every action in the game is decided through the outcome of puzzles. Battle Defeat your foe by reducing their HEALTH to zero. Matching three colored gems, vertically or horizontally, builds up stores of power with which to cast SPELLS at your foes, while matching Gauntlets allows you to unleash powerful physical attacks with your equipped WEAPONS. An EXTRA TURN is given for matching four gems of any one color while matching five will also gain you a WILDCARD. This wildcard gem can be matched with any color. Mini-games Bash With this mini-game you are trying to bash open a door! It is a lot like a regular battle. You must do enough damage to break the door within a set number of turns. To do damage, you will need to create and match special Bash Gems. You create them by matching other Gems. You get bonus Bash Gems and bonus turns for matching 4-or-more of a kind, and also for long cascades. Lock Picking With this mini-game you are trying to pick a lock! You must try to unlock all of the tumblers at the bottom of the board by matching them before the turns run out. Be warned! You cannot move these Tumbler Gems. You will need to manipulate the board to make matches with the gems above them. Unlock Spellcasting With this mini-game you are trying to use a spell to open a door! You must try to line up shaped Gems with the matching shaped icons overlaying the board before the turns run out. Make matches like you would in a normal game, and try to get the correct gems to drop into place. If a gem is in place when all cascades stop, the overlay icon is removed from the board. Remove all shaped overlays to win! Search With this mini-game you are trying to search for hidden objects! Match gems to uncover squares on the board before the turns run out. Every time a match is made, the corresponding squares on the board are marked as searched. When you have enough searched squares, you win. Disarm With this mini-game you are trying to disarm a trap. If you have triggered a trap, and not disarmed it, you will suffer a permanent wound until you visit a Healer. To disarm the trap, match gems like normal, trying to collect the number of components shown before the turns run out. And beware matching Skulls! If you match too many, it is game over. Treasure Grabbing With this mini-game you are trying to grab loot from a chest. Not only can you grab gold, but also Trade Items and Rare Items. Get what you can before the stone blocks rise to the top and the game is over. Matching regular gems will give you gold. Matching Common Loot Gems will give you Trade Items. Matching Rare Loot Gems will give you Rare Magic Items! You can create these Loot Gems by making longer matches and cascades. Spell Training With this mini-game you are trying to clear the board and learn a new spell. You can do this by matching gems, just like a normal battle. If the board is totally cleared of Gems, you receive a new spell. If any Gems are left, and you run out of turns, then you may try again.